


You want a revolution I want a revelation

by erinlightwoodbane



Series: It won't be long now [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lafayette is short and cute bear with me, Nonbinary Lafayette, Other, asexual Lafayette!!, lafayette is auditioning for the in the heights movie, student teacher relationship get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinlightwoodbane/pseuds/erinlightwoodbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and Washington are crazy for each other but apparently George has morals? Lmao as if</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want a revolution I want a revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey, Lafayette and GWash have been driving me insane because they're literally perfect for each other. Let me know if you'd like to read more of this!

“I’m not a child you know, so you can stop treating me like one.”

Washington let out a long, suffering sigh, rubbing a large hand over tired eyes,“Lafayette, we’ve been over this god knows how many times. It’s not professional- I’m more than 10 years older than you, in case you’ve forgotten.”

They raised a perfectly arched brow in response, copper tinted eyes sparkling with mirth. "Then you'll know what I'm going to say next- because, in case you've forgotten, I'm 18 which means it's totally legal." 

He shot them an exasperated look from where he stood leaning against his office bookshelf, eyes fixed on the locked door behind where Lafayette stood, uneasy despite having checked the lock at least a half dozen times already. It wasn't reasonable, he told himself, pacing, it could never work. 

“Your birthday was four days ago,” He said desperately, trying to just get them to see. He swallowed down the part of him that wanted nothing more than the person standing before him, all wide eyed innocence in six inch killer heels. And even with those heels they stood more than a foot shorter than Washington, as delicate and dainty as George was crafted from muscle and strength.

They waved a hand dismissively, tutting, "Semantics." They said and grinned at him and George's poor heart clenched in the most cliche way possible.

 

He swallowed and shook his head, breaths quickening as he turned to face the window, hands clenched into fists by his side. There was no sound of them approaching as his back turned on them but there was the feather light touch of their hand on his shoulder and just that touch seemed to set his body alight.

They stood beside him, someone who already had the weight of the world pressed against their shoulders and yet still so willing to take George's own load of problems as their own.

"You don't understand." He insisted, suddenly breathless, stepping away so that their hand dropped down to their side once more. The vague feeling of comfort and warmth that always seemed to accompany the slightest touches given by Lafayette disappeared and George couldn't have felt more pathetic then if he tried.

They frowned, not looking upset as such, but definitely less certain in themselves then they had before. 

George wanted to punch himself. 

"Then help me understand." They said quietly, unusually subdued as they wound a long dark curl around their forefinger, tugging on the strand of hair harshly. 

“I’ve never been with anyone but Martha before,” He started and then after a moment, “No one like you either.”

They only seemed confused by that, 

“You’re young and brilliant and you still have your whole life ahead of you, Laf. You’ve already told me you have an important audition coming up soon and I don’t want to get in the way when you’re only at the start of your career.” Washington exclaimed helplessly and saw Lafayette blink in surprise, visibly taken aback.

They glanced at him incredulously, like they couldn't believe he's actually said that. "Exactly. I’m only at the start of my career- my whole life ahead of me like you said and I think that’s a pretty good reason for trying something new because that’s all I want at this point,” They said, and took a step towards him, and the sunlight seeping in from the window reflected gently against their dark skin, their voice nothing but sincere and something about that made it all that harder to hear.

George sighed, turning so he was directly in front of Lafayette, and he had to look down to meet their eye while they pushed themselves onto the top of their toes .

It was probably the most adorable thing George Washington had ever seen someone do in his life.

Shit, he was so screwed.

"So let me get this straight." He began hesitantly

"Sir, if you know me, which you do, you should know there's nothing straight about me."

George snorted, amused despite himself, "Are you serious about this Lafayette? I mean, you're not just interested in.." He trailed off and was rewarded, If not surprised, by the sound of Lafayette's laugh filling the room, as soft and musical as ever.

"Sex you mean? I'm 110% asexual, sir, so unless you're going to have a problem with that, then we'll be fine."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but when he thought more about it, the more it made sense; though Laf was an outrageous flirt, not once had they made some ridiculous innuendo like George had half been expecting.

"Of course it's no problem," he rushed to reassure them, embarrassed that he'd just assumed that they were interested in sex.

And he heard Martha's voice in the back of his head somewhere, urging him to follow his heart rather than his head for once.

"Does that mean I can ask you out for dinner then?" 

The smile he received in return was answer enough.


End file.
